sanmiaofandomcom-20200214-history
Secret War Generation
The story revolves around a fictional city named "Veescas" or in the formal colonial rule "Véiques". The story occurs in three sections, "Ma Memior de Veescas", "A Tale of Two Provinces" and "The XXIe Lycee". Ma Memior de Véiques The story starts out of a small kingdom halfway around the world. In the midst of an era, the kingdom becomes part of a colonial rule. After the it's freedom and sovereignty, the kingdom is under the rule of a unaware King and wealthy hungry Queen. A civil war collapses between the Royal Government and the Parti Veescas, with the Parti Veescas winning into power after a successful civil war. The King is assassinated in a shooting on 16 October and the Queen was tried, convicted of treason and executed on 27 December. The remaining royal families have never been found, but some sources say that the youngest daughter escaped with the remaining royal families and Royalist. The Tale of Two Province The story starts out of a insurgency in the north of the city, Xièncle who attempts a coup d'etate and continues terrorist activities and bombing the cities of Veescas. The two cities war with eachother. Madame Butterfly under her pename provides a peaceful protest known as the "Fourth Eighth" amongst the Prolétariat and the Bourgeoisie to end the 4th term presidency of the Prime-Minister. The government declares a state of emergency and pulls a crackdown onto the protesters that lasted for days. Towards the end, the truth comes out and it is later on realized that it was the action of the Parti Véiques the whole time, causing a state panic of being under attacked by the Xièncle, by a sleeper spy who became the commander in chief and caused the bombings and terrorism in Veescas. A whole truth is revealed that the Parti Veescas massacred the Royal Government, it's corrupted officials and the depression of the cities Capitalist system. The two parties have a national vote, with the Parti Veescas winning the elections and electoral fraud report. Madam Butterfly is later on sentenced to house arrest for 20 years. Though Madam Butterfly is the founder of the XXIe Lycee party, Parti Veescas blames them and anyone who has a part to it are persecuted into labor camps. The XXIe Lycee The story starts out of a young man named Voung who is a college student at one of the pro-founding university. It is in the midst of a civil rights movement called "Voice" about a fraud vote of the current Reeve and the shooting of a well-known priest. He is later on adopted by Madam Butterfly and takes on the lead of the underground political party, "XXIe Lycee". With his high hopes of a revolution to end the regime of the Parti Veescas, return the monarchy and end the genocide of the Prolétariat class. Royal Goverment- Traditional Royal Clothing Parti Véiques-Red Army Uniform Parti Xièncle- Business Suits XXIe Lycee- School Uniforms Sieviane Insurgency-Traditional Clothing Characters General Va - Executive Leader of Jiulie. Mee Moua - President of the Liberals Xièncle. Kyang Young - Polticial writer of the Nationalist. Madame Butterfly - Revolutionary figure of the XXIe Lycée. Le Venti - Diplomatic ambassador of the Vuevién Communist to Véiques Seho - Sleeper spy of the Nationalist.